Rebirth Of My Heart
by Samira345
Summary: Do you ever felt like you weren't safe? Like wherever you go, you're being followed? Like whoever you meet, you're alone? Like whoever you love, you're putting them in danger?... I do. And I hate it so damn much... Mafia AU
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_** Disclaimer**__****: I don't own Naruto, if I did we would have already now what happened with Sasuke and Sakura after The Last movie.** **_

_' Surrender to what is._

_ Let go of what was._

_ Have faith in what will be. '_

_Sonia Riccoti_

* * *

_** Chapter 1 **__**-**_ _**Prologue**_

I always thought my life was perfect. Similar to a never ending fairytale. I had loving parents that were everything to me. I had perfect friends, although not many of them. Tenten and Temari were my only friends ever since I was a little girl. It's not like I couldn't have more of them, but we lived in a retreat and my wide forehead, exotic pink hair I inherited from my mother and apple green eyes from my father always made me a freak. Even through my hair is quite unique, I always loved it. But I was often bullied because of it until we moved out of the city.

I never blamed them for it, they were just children, but I would lie if I said it didn't hurt. I often felt alone, without a caring friend I could tell every little secret I held to, especially after we moved in seclusion. I became shy and self-contained. My mother and father were afraid I would fall into depression and decided to call their friends to come live with us.

That's when I met Temari and Tenten. My best friends, my sisters... We've been through everything together. From child plays, through injuries to our first fights and loves. We were happy, we had perfect lives and we wished for nothing more. But no one prepared us, and neither one of us expected, what had happened _that night_.

28th of March... The day of my own birthday and after that my life was never the same. My parents were killed right in front of my eyes... And I couldn't do anything to save them. I just cried and screamed until I could't anymore. Temari and Tenten found me in this state, both shocked, frightened and broken, just like me. Their parents were killed too and we managed to escape our own deaths.

We stayed together and we lived for 3 years in different places, trying our hardest to survive. We had to move on and mourn our parent's deaths. And as we did so, hints of who could have killed our parents slowly became known. But that meant that we weren't safe anymore and we probably never would be...

My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 17 years old and I have no living family anymore and someone is after me and my sisters. This is my story about how I tried so hard to find my peace, happines, family and love again...

But will I ever succeed?


	2. Chapter 2 Old memories and new starts

_**Disclaimer**__****: I don't own Naruto****_

_' Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life_

_who want you in theirs, the ones who accept you for who you are._

_The ones who would do anything to see you smile and_

_who love you no matter what. '_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Old memories and new starts**_

" Mum? Dad? Are you here? " a little girl with cotton-candy pink hair asked, running through the living room in search of her parents.

" Here baby girl! " a voice answered from the kitchen as the girl ran in that direction. As she ran in, she was greeted with a hard wall. She fell on her butt and looked up to she what she had run into.

" Hey Sak, you okay? Are you hurt? " A tall man with dark-brown hair and apple green eyes that rivaled the ones of the pinkette asked, concern written all over his face.

" Sorry daddy, I didn't see you. And yeah, I'm okay. " she smiled brightly at her father as he scooped her up as if she was some 5 year old.

" Daddy put me down. I'm not a little baby anymore. " she giggled and later started to laugh hard as her father started to tickle her.

" What are you two doing here? The others will be here soon and we don't have everything prepared. " asked a soft voice from the doorway

They both turned around to see a beautiful woman holding a big cake in her hands. Her long pink hair was braided in a bun on top of her head, with a few loose strands framing her face. Her big blue eyes were looking at them with seriousness, but you could see the soft look in her eyes as she was observing her husband and daughter playing with each other.

" Hey dear. You see...Sakura was looking for us and we kinda run into each other then. " he said as he took the big cake from his wife's hands and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

" I see...Now c'mon, I'm sure Sakura doesn't want to be late for her own birthday party. We have to prepare, don't you think? " her mum asked as she hugged her daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead.

" Yes mum. I can't wait to see the girls and..."

She was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass somewhere in their house.

" What was that? " asked the frightened pinkette as she hid behind her father.

" I don't know but you two better hide somewhere. I'll take care of it. " he said as ushered his wife and daughter out of the kitchen. Before they had the chance to escape, a masked man ran into the room and grabbed Sakura's parents.

" Mum ! Dad ! " Sakura screamed when she turned around and saw her parents being held by them, but before she had a chance to run after them, she was grabbed from behind and gagged with a cloth to silence her yell.

A brunette girl lay in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, she was roughly pulled from her dreams by a loud scream. She sprung from her bed and grabbed a kunai knife, she was keeping on her bedside table. She took out of her room and nearly ran right into her sister.

" Temari? Did you hear that? " the brunette asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, as a wary feeling overtook her.

" Hey Tenten. Yeah, I heared it. Where did that come from? " the blond haired girl asked but before Tenten had a chance to say something, a piercing scream rang through the hall they were in.

" That wasn't a normal scream. It sounded like Sakura's... "

" Oh no... " both of them looked at each other, obviously knowing that something was wrong, they broke out into run. The sound of screams and muffled sobs filled their ears as they drew closer to their destination.

Both of them ran straight into the room, only to find the youngest of them in a horrid state. Tears were streaming down her beautiful porcelain face and her hands were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white. They came to her and started shaking her so she could wake up.

" Sakura! C'mon wake up! "

" Sak, wake up! It's okay. It's just a nightmare. "

After some unsuccessful attempts, the girl suddenly sprung up, obviously awake. Her breaths were ragged and painful, tears still streaming down fom her eyes.

" Tenten? Temari? " she asked, her voice hoarse from screaming so much.

" Shh, it's okay Sakura. We are here. " she said as she hugged the shaking pinkette tightly to assure her she was there for her. Tenten sat with them and rubbed Sakura's back in attempt to calm her down.

No one spoke. It was their ritual. Sakura was having nightmares quite often, so they had their own way of calming her down. She looked up at them after few minutes of crying, her eyes rimmed red from the tears.

" I'm sorry I woke you up. " she whispered sadly, her head hung down.

" Don't be silly Sak, we really don't mind. Besides, we would have to wake up sooner anyway. "

Tenten and Sakura looked up at her, confusion written all over their faces. Temari just sighed.

" You two are really hopeless. You forgot we have school today, didn't you? "

" Fuck, I really forgot about it. " Tenten swore and started to mutter a few swear words under her breath. Sakura just giggled at her attics.

" C'mon you two, we have to prepare. " Temari extended her hand to Sakura, pulling her out of the bed and led them out of the room.

2 hours later

3 guys were standing in front of the school, talking to each other. They were surrounded by a bunch of girls that were drooling at them from apart. Fangirls... but the boys seemed to be totally unaffected by this fact. They were standing in a circle, not paying attention to any of them. Suddenly a loud blond came to them, interrupting whatever they were speaking about.

" Hey guys, did you hear that? We should be getting 3 new students today. " he said loudly, grinning like some freaking chashire cat on them.

" Jeez Naruto, I always thought girls were the troublesome ones to be gossiping, not you. " sighed the one with black hair in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple.

" Yeah, Shikamaru is right. Why would we be interested in some new students. I bet the 3 new students are girls, aren't they? " commented the second one of them with long, dark brown hair in a loose ponytail.

" Hmmm...yeah, I think so. But what does it have to do with it anyway? "

" Dobe. This means more fangirls obviously. Are you really that dumb? " asked the last one of them with short, charcoal black hair that was spiky at the back of his head.

" Oh c'mon. You're no fun. And what if they aren't fangirls? "

" Yeah right... "

As if on cue, he was interrupted by an engine and when they looked behind them, they could see 2 bikes park in front of the school. They weren't bothered by the fact that someone came on motorcycles, some of their schoolmates could afford them, but they weren't expecting sight before them.

3 girls...as they took their helmets of their heads, they could see the girls were indeed beautiful.

The first one had sandy blond hair pulled in four ponytails on her head and had teal eyes. She was wearing black short shorts with a dark purple halter top and had a leather jacket on it.

The second one that was riding alone on her bike had chocolate brown curly hair in two chinese buns on the top of her head and had steel-grey eyes. She had brown capris and a short green T-shirt that showed off a bit of her flat belly.

The last one, that was riding on a bike with the blond was the most astonishing. She had long, straight pink hair ( pink hair? ) that went down to her butt and emerald green eyes. She was wearing black leggins that showed off her toned legs and light pink off the shoulder T-shirt.

They all looked the same age, maybe with minimal distance. They must have been staring at them for a long time because the girls approached them and the tallest one with blond hair asked.

" Hey, sorry to bother you guys but we are new here and we are supposed to meet with the principal before the lessons but we don't know where her office is. Could you give us some directions? "

They were all quiet for a while and couldn't utter a word. The girls looked at them really strangely. Thankfully, Shikamaru recovered first and shook his head a bit.

" Yeah sure. You have to go straight down this way to the other building and go in the second door. You should be able to see the door right away. " he answered, giving them the right directions.

" Oh okay, thank you. Well, maybe see you later. " she waved at them and the three of them left. Shikamaru sighed and looked at the others. They were still frozen to the spot, eyes wide. They thankfully recovered one after another and looked at each other.

" Well, that was... "

" Unexpected? I'll say. "

" You see? I told you you can't always think girls will be all crazy about us. They seemed as if they didn't have any intentions of drooling. And they looked pretty friendly too. " the blond haired boy Naruto commented.

" For once I agree with Naruto. But that pink hair is somehow familiar to me... " Neji said and tried to remember where did he hear about it.

" What do you mean by that? " Sasuke asked, although he was hiding his curiousness with a stoic face.

" I heared that pink hair is inherited in only one family. But I can't remember in which. I have to ask my uncle. "

" Troublesome... " Shikamaru just sighed and watched the three retreating girls on their way to principal's office.

To the girls :

The girls were almost by the office and they were talking lightly between each other.

" Those guys were weird. " Tenten commented as she looked behind her back at them.

" Yeah, I agree with you. But the one speaking seemed kinda nice to me. " her pink haired companion said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt a little.

" Oh c'mon you two. Don't be so strict. I think they just lost words when they saw you two. It was so obvious. But they seemed nice. " Temari winked at the two girls who's cheeks were now tinted pink.

" Temari ! " they exclaimed as they were trying to hide their embarassment.

" Just kidding! But the look on your faces was priceless. " she laughed at them and they stuck their tongues on her. " You're so childish you two... Oh my little two babies. " she cooed at them and patted their heads.

" Jeez Temari, we are not little kids anymore. Stop doing that. " Tenten exclaimed and swatted her hand away.

" I know. But you're still my little sisters, so you'll always be my babies. " she said as she hugged Sakura around her waist, the pinkette snuggling closer to her.

They found the door to the principal's office that read Tsunade Senju on it. The name sounded a little familiar but they didn't really bothered with it. Temari released Sakura from her grip, knocked on the door and went in. There sat an older woman with short, light brown hair working on a computer. She looked up from her work at the girls.

" Hello girls, my name is Chie. What can I do for you? " she asked and smiled at them.

" Hello, my name is Temari Hirosuki and me and my sisters are new here. We were told that we should come here first. " Temari started and handed Chie some papers.

" Of course. I remember now. I'm sorry I forgot a little, too much work I guess. " she apologized and ran through all the sheets Temari gave her.

" It's okay. We understand. "

The older woman smiled at them again. They were really sweet. Although just the blond one, Temari was speaking, it was obvious she was usually the mouth of the group.

" I'll take you to Tsunade-sama now. C'mon. "

They went after her to the door, she knocked lightly and stuck her head in the door.

" Tsunade-sama. The new students are here. "

" Let them in. " a blond haired woman with her hair in to low pigtails said and looked up at Chie, who nodded.

Tsunade could hear her as she let the new students in and the door opened soon after. But when she looked up at the newcomers, her blood ran cold. She stood up slowly, not believing her eyes that _she_ was alive. Tears run down her cheeks as she whispered...

* * *

_**Hello my lovely readers, so this is my new story. I know I didn't still finish the other one but this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't stop myself from writing. So here you go, the second chapter.**_

_**I hope you liked it and will do me a favour and write a review. It will surely make my day a lot better.**_

_**' Ja ne... '**_


	3. Chapter 3 A lost family

_**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto.**_

_**Maybe it´s true,**_

_**maybe we don´t know**_

_**what we have**_

_**until we´ve lost it.**_

_**But, maybe it´s also true**_

_**that we don´t know**_

_**what we´re missing**_

_**until we find it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – A long lost family**_

" Sakura..." Tsunade whispered and stretched her hand towards the pink haired girl.

On the reflex, Temari and Tenten stepped in front of Sakura, covering her from the possible danger. Thez stepped back a little, not knowing what to do. Tsunade noticed their distress and took her hand back. She could tell the girls were as confused as ever whether to believe her or not. Sakura was silently hiding behind them, eyes wide as if she was trying to remember something.

" Please girls, don´t be afraid. I´m not any kind of danger for you. I can´t even believe you´re still alive." she said softly, but did not come any closer to them. All girls were quiet and staring at her. Soon, Tenten broke the silence.

" How come you know us? And what do you know about us? " the brunette asked, still in defensive state in front of Sakura.

" You don´t remember me, do you? " Tsunade asked sadly, hoping they would remember her.

" Are we supposed to know you? " Temari spoke for the first time, but she seemed even more protective of their youngest one. She looked Sakura in the eyes and still saw there the glint she always had, even while being a very little girl.

" I´m your godmother, Sakura. Your dad was my fiancé´s brother. " she exclaimed and waited for their reactions.

Their eyes went wide and they couldn´t believe a word she said. Sakura was still deadly quiet as if she was trying to proceed what she was hearing right now. After few minutes, she gasped suddenly and fell on her knees.

" Sakura! " her sisters were immediately by her side, trying to find out what was wrong with her. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks and she was shaking violently.

" What did you do to her? " Tenten screamed as she rubbed Sakura´s back in slow motion. But before Tsunade had a chance to do or say something for herself, a whisper interrupted all of them.

" I... I remember now... I remember you Tsunade-sama. " Sakura whispered and looked up at the shocked Tsunade. Temari and Tenten looked at her and were able to see she was really telling the truth. The busty blond slowly approached them, knelt down and then suddenly hugged all of them.

" I see you still can´t get yourself to rid of all the formalities, Sakura... But oh God... I thought you were dead my girls. " Tsunade chuckled at first at Sakura´s words but then her own tears started to stream down her face.

" You know us too? " Temari asked, still tightly hugging Sakura close to her.

" Of course I know you. I know you ever since you were little girls. " she added as she tugged a stray of Tenten´s hair behind her ear. " You were such cute little girls and you were all acting like sisters to each other since the first day you met. Your uncle and I spent a lot of time with you. But after Dan died, I was grief stricken and left for a few years before I settled here in Konoha. I wanted to go and see you again but then I found out... " she swallowed hard and when she spotted the girls faces, she knew they still weren´t coping well with it. She hung her head low and did not dare to look in their eyes while speaking.

" I´m really sorry I wasn´t there for you when you needed it girls. I really thought I lost my whole family. I can´t even imagine just how hard and painful it must have been and still is for you. "

This time, Temari was the one to speak. She gently placed her hand on the older woman´s shoulder and squeezed lightly.

" You couldn´t do anything about it. Neither one of us could. But what we can do now is to stay together and not lose each other. " she reassured her and smiled warmly at her.

" You always were the most mature one of them Temari. Kind of like a mother-figure for them... But you´re right. What happened cannot be changed. Now that I found you, I won´t let you go and will protect you at every cost. " she said as she slowly carresed each of their cheeks, stopping particularly by Sakura´s. She gently wiped her tears away with her thumb and lifted her chin higher so she was looking directly at her.

" My baby Sakura. You´re such a beautiful young girl now. All of you are... I´m starting to think I´ll need to buy a gun very soon. "

All of them laughed and the whole heavy atmosphere went away with it. They stood up again and straightened their wrinkled clothes.

" And now to your schedules. We´ll have enough time to talk after school ends... So, here it is. You´ll be registered in names you gave us. I won´t tell anyone your real names, so you don´t need to worry. " The girls just nodded their heads and took the schedules. " Chie will take you to your assigned home-rooms... Chie! " she called after the secretary and soon after she popped her head in.

" Yes Tsunade-sama? "

" Take the girls to their classes. Inform their teachers and tell them to meet me in my office after this lesson... Oh and Chie,... " she said as the girls stood up and went after the woman. " Tell Kakashi to inform Hinata that I want to meet with her in my office after her lessons today. "

" Of course Tsunade-sama. C´mon girls. " she answered and exited the office. The girls soon started following after her too.

" Have a nice day girls. And just come to me if something is wrong, ok? "

" Sure, bye! "

Tsunade just sighned as they left. She still couldn´t believe her eyes that her nieces were still alive but obviously, in great danger as well if they came just now. She just hoped that she would be able to prevent that nothing could happen to them...

* * *

_**At the corridors**_

The corridors were silent and it was pretty obvious the lessons had already started. Sakura, Temari

and Tenten were silently tailing behind Chie, trying to recollect were what was.

" Don´t worry girls, I know you´re nervous but you really have nothing to be worried about. Everything will be just fine. " she smiled at them and they all returned the pleasure. All f them stopped in front of a door with plate ´teacher´s room ´ and Chie went right in.

" Kakashi, you know that lesson had already started, do you? " the secretary asked as she and the girls came in, spotting a man with silver hair and an orange book, that hold close resemblance to notorious porn book, in his hands.

" Ahh, you see... I didn´t hear the bell ring. Is it already so late? " he smiled dumbly and scratched the back of his head.

" Cut the crap Kakashi...Anyway, here is your new student Sakura Hirosuki and these are her older sisters Temari and Tenten. Girls, Sakura, this is your home-room teacher Hatake Kakashi. "

" Nice to meet ya girls. " he said and the girls politely bowed their heads a little.

" So Sakura, I will leave you here now. I still need to take your sisters to their own classes... Kakashi, giver her over to Hinata, she will surely help her. And please, tell her to come and see Tsunade-sama after school ends. She doesn´t need to worry, it´s nothing serious. "

" Will do. C´mon Sakura. " he turned to leave to class with Sakura but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

" Make sure no one will do her any harm, cuz I will personally deal with them and then you too. " Temari threatened and simultaneously narrowed her eyes at him.

" Hehe...yeah, sure...of course, don´t worry. " he sweatdropped but smiled at her anyway. Chie looked embarassed for a minute too. The other girls then bid goodbyes with their sister and promised to find each other after the class and soon left. Kakashi looked at the small pinkette and led the way to the class.

" Your sisters are really...overprotective, aren´t they? "

" Usually...but they do it to protect me. And they do it all the time, I´m already used to it. " she answered and smiled shyly at him.

" I see. I think it´s a good thing then. "

They reached the door soon and Kakashi stopped for a while and threw a concerned look at her.

" Ready? " Kakashi asked and held a hand on her shoulder for a while.

" Yeah... " Sakura quietly answered and sighned. It was now or never...

* * *

_**Sakura´s POV**_

Kakashi-sensei opened the door and stepped in. I watched him for a while before I followed him there myself. That he seemed weird was and understandment at least. He would probably look any normal teacher around if it weren´t for the medical mask on his face and the bandana that covered his one eye and held his messy, spiky silver hair in place.

As I stepped in, I was met with curious looks or envious stares. _´ Great and I just came here...´ _I decided that the floor was much more interesting at that moment till Kakashi-sensei didn´t speak up again.

" Listen up everyone, we have a new student here. Her name is Sakura and she will be attending this class with you from today. Now... tell us something bout yourself Sakura. "

I looked up at the students but then decided not to look at anyone in particular. I was too sure they would reject me to even try to find some nice face in the crowd.

" Hi, my name is Hirosuki Sakura. I´m 17 and have two older sisters. I really like to dance and to draw... "

I didn´t really want to tell them about anything else since that was my own business I didn´t need or want to share. Kakashi-sensei took my silence as a sighn that I was done and spoke up again.

" Thank you Sakura for the introduction. Now, you can take a seat next to Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, could you be so kind and raise your hand so Sakura can see you properly? "

I adjusted my bag and looked around the class. My eyes fell on a girl that had her hand raised in the air. She had beautiful black hair that looked like it had blue and violet strands in it. She seemed to have slender figure but what caught my attention the most were her eyes. They were pearl white with lavender tint in them. It surely made her look even more exotic. I approached her slowly and went to sit up, although I was afraid of her reaction to me. But my worries were soon wiped away when she smiled warmly at me and held her hand up to me.

" Hi, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you. " she said and I took hand and we shaked it a little.

" Hi Hinata, my name is Sakura. Nice to meet you too. "

" So Sakura, did you see the city? How do you like Konoha? " Hinata asked me, warm smile still plastered on her face.

" Well, I really like Konoha, it´s beautiful here. Although I haven´t seen much of it since we just came yesterday evening. "

" Really now? Oh, I bet you have to be exhausted... But if you would like, I can take on a small tour around Konoha to show you and your sisters some very beautiful places. "

" Wow, well... that would be awesome... " I answered quietly and hung my head down. I could feel Hinata´s eyes lingering on me a bit longer than necessary, probably wondering what made sad so suddenly. But before she was able to ask me anything, I beat her to it with my own question.

" Hinata? ... I know it may sound stupid to ask but... Why don´t you hate me? Why would you want to be so kind and gentle to me or even try to be friends with me? " I whispered but didn´t dare looking in her eyes. I was just so scared of being laughed at and then rejected all over again. It certainly wouldn´t be the first time it happened.

" What do you mean by that? Why would I hate you? And more importantly, why wouldn´t I want to be friends with you Sakura? Sorry but these are really stupid questions to ask... " Hinata exlaimed but not enough to rouse attention from our other classmates. I suddenly felt her one hand holding my shoulder and the other took my chin gently and made me look at her. I could see her eyes were wide open, probably from shock of me asking her questions like that, but then they softened.

" I want to be your friend Sakura and I really want to help you. Huh, I know how it feels not to have any friends and I would never do the same thing to you. I know that friendship is a precious thing, at least for me it is... Don´t worry, from now on I promise I´ll always be by your side when you need me. "

I looked in her eyes properly and a tear escaped my eyes. She was really telling the truth. Hinata really meant everything she said... Then she hugged me suddenly and after I moment, I hugged her back. It felt great to know I could rely on somebody else than my sisters. We pulled back and smiled warmly at each other. And now it was finally settled... I had a new friend.

* * *

_**Sasuke´s POV**_

Kakashi was late again but then, when wasn´t he? The dobe was still ranting about something I wasn´t really eager to hear about.

" And then he just... Hey Sasuke, are you even listening to me? " Naruto turned his attention to me as he spotted that I wasn´t listening to him.

" Dobe... " I just shook my head and lost myself in thoughts again.

My thoughts wandered back to the pink haired girl from this morning. I couldn´t understand why was I interested in her so suddenly. I was never affected by the girls since all of them were usually so goddamn annoying but she and her friends were different. They didn´t seem to recognise any of us and didn´t drool at the sight of us... How different...

As if on cue, Kakashi came in with said girl right behind him. She looked scared and shy, her sight was focused on the floor. _´ But nevertheless, she is beautiful... ´ _ Oh, wait a minute, where did that thought come from?

I looked back at her. She was moving with a garce of a dancer, her long pink hair swaying from side to side but her head was still hung down. Kakashi asked her to speak and introduce herself and when she lifted her head slowly, I was stunned by her vibrant green eyes. I didn´t manage to take a proper look at her in the morning so this made her stand out the most, maybe except for her pink hair.

She told the class a few things about herself and Kakashi then asked her to take a seat beside the quiet girl Hinata. I didn´t really know her but I was curious what she would do because she didn´t have almost any friends that I knew about. But to my surprise, they seemed to get together kinda well. They were smiling at each other shyly and were discussing something. I couldn´t hear them because they were too far away from my desk but when he observed the pinkette after a while, her face suddenly saddened. A lonely tear escaped her eye and I was left wondering why was she so sad. The Hyuuga girl placed a hand on her shoulder, smiled at her as she held herchin so the pinkette would probably look at her and they hugged after that..

But I was soon snatched away from my thoughts as Naruto waved a hand in front of my face. I averted my eyes from the girls to him and Naruto grinned at me and turned to look where I was gazing just a minute ago.

" She is quite interesting, isn´t she? "

" I don´t know what you´re talking about. " I tried to deny, glaring at him at the same time.

" Yeah, sure. You were staring at the girl for quite some time now. And back then on the parking lot too... She must be really something when she caught attention of the oh so mighty Uchiha Sasuke. "

" Oh just shut the fuck up already Naruto. " I smirked at his look but then turned my head to the girl again. _´ Yeah, she really is something...´_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

As the lesson ended, Sakura and Hinata took their things and were on their way out when Kakashi stopped them.

" Sorry girls to bother you but first, Hinata, Tsunade-sama wishes to see you after your classes end today... " when he saw the poor girl visibly pale, he quickly explained. " Don´t worry Hinata, it´s nothing bad. She just wanted to ask you a favour... And Sakura? I just wanted you to know that if you need anything I´m here for you, don´t worry to ask for help ok? "

" Of course, thank you Kakashi-sensei. " the pinkette threw a smile his way and followed her new friend out of the room.

" Are all teachers here so nice or is it just Kakashi? " Sakura asked as they walked through the corridors. Hinata just chuckled at her question.

" No, it isn´t just him. Most of them are really nice. " She paused for a moment and then opened her mouth to continue but was suddenly interrupted by someone calling.

" Sakura! "

Both girls turned around, only to be greeted with Temari and Tenten running after them.

" Hey guys! " Sakura answered, smiled and soon was tackled in a hug by both of them.

" Hey Sak, so how was your lesson? " Temari asked, subconsciously eyeing the new girl next to her.

" It was great. I already made a friend. Guys, this is Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, these are my sisters Temari and Tenten. "

" Hey Hinata. Nice to meet you. " Tenten smiled at her and immediately knew this girl won´t do any harm to her sister.

" Nice to meet you too Tenten-san. " she answered politely to her.

" Hey Hinata. Nice to meet you. I´m Temari but you don´t need to be so polite to use the honorics, you´re a friend so there´s no need for that. And thank you for taking care of my sister. " Sakura just rolled her eyes at the last comment and Tenten giggled beside her.

" Nice to meet you too Temari-san...oh, Temari. Heh, sorry. And it´s no big deal, we´re friends, I really don´t mind. " she added and smiled warmly at them.

" Yeah, Hinata is really nice. She offered to show us around when we want. "

" Really? Thank you Hinata, that would be great. We came just yesterday and didn´t really have time for anything else. "

***Bell rings***

" We have to go Sakura. Kurenai-sensei hates when somebody is late for class. " Hinata stated and started to pull Sakura in the direction of their next class.

" Ok. C´mon then. See ya at the lunch guys... " Sakura waved at her sisters and they watched their retreating backs in the crowd of students.

" I´m glad Sakura found herself a friend already. " Tenten commented.

" Yeah, me too... Now, c´mon cuz we´ll be late too. " Temari said and they went down the corridor and soon parted their ways to their classes.

* * *

_**Yeah, well it certainly was a long time ago since updated... My computer was fucked up and just generally, life is bitch in itself for me right now...**_

_**But I hope you like this chapter and leave me some reviews, they certainly make my day better. Especially now since I´m fresh out of hospital...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and I try to post at least another one till the end of the week.**_

_**So thanks and see ya!**_


End file.
